TEN
by nikki.02
Summary: The Shuffle Challenge! Post 4x11 DL and a little team spirit!
1. Save Me

SAVE ME – Remy Zero

SAVE ME – Remy Zero

She had been broken. She needed a hero, but she refused to admit that she did.

She'd tried to pick up the pieces on her own, but when she failed, she turned towards him. She found solace and comfort in his arms; she found safety in his eyes.

At first, she thought that only the weak needed saving. It was what she had been doing for others for most of her career. She didn't want to admit she needed help because she wanted to believe she could solve her problems like she would any other case.

When she couldn't, the carefully reconstructed pieces crumbled.

Now, she finally saw that he had been there to help put the pieces back together again.


	2. Won't Back Down

WON'T BACK DOWN – Mat Kearney

WON'T BACK DOWN – Mat Kearney

She'd asked for more time. He gave her time.

She'd asked for more space. He gave her space.

It killed him to do so, but if it was the only way for them to end up together, he would give her time and space.

For months, now two years, he'd still stood his ground. He stood in the same place, at her side, if she needed him, he would be there. Playful bantering and careless flirting triggered the romantic in him. He'd tried subtly dropping hints of his feelings, but still, she wouldn't give in to him.

He could tell she wanted to, but something was holding her back.

Now, whenever he saw her, a little piece of his heart would break. He wanted her so badly, more than anything else in the world, but he couldn't have her. The forbidden fruit tasted the sweetest, and she was that fruit he could never taste.

But still, he waited. He knew that one day, maybe, just maybe, she might come to him.

No matter what, he wasn't ever going to back down.


	3. Almost Lover

ALMOST LOVER – A Fine Frenzy

ALMOST LOVER – A Fine Frenzy

She used to be his.

He let that one accident totally destroy all that was good in his life.

He hated himself knowing that he was the reason for her tears and her pain. He wanted to take it all away, but didn't know how.

She haunted him, she appeared in his dreams, occupied his thoughts.

The feel of her skin against his, those incredible nights spent together in his bed, those intoxicating kisses that he gave up.

Oh God, he missed her. He couldn't look at anything in his apartment the same anymore without thinking of her.

He hadn't touched the pool table since she left. No, since he'd driven her out of his life.

He should've stopped her. He should've pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless, telling her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

But he didn't. Now she was gone.


	4. Happy Ending

HAPPY ENDING – Mika

HAPPY ENDING – Mika

She was lost.

She thought that he'd loved her. He'd waited all that time. His stubbornness had finally paid off, but it now seemed that he'd thrown it all away.

She knew that he was suffering. He was blaming himself for the death of a ten-year-old boy that had almost been a son to him. She wanted to help, desperately. But everything she did seemed to do nothing for him.

When he'd walked into that courtroom in Montana, her heart stopped. If he was there for her then, at her darkest hour, in her time of need, he would be there always. She'd be there for him always. They'd be together _always_.

Their relationship had survived ten times the normal bumps that other couples did. Theirs had endured bombings, near-death experiences, among other things. She thought they'd made it through the worst of it. But this death was the tipping point.

This certainly wasn't the happy ending she was expecting.

But she wouldn't leave him like this. This wouldn't be how they ended.


	5. If I Ain't Got You

IF I AIN'T GOT YOU – Alicia Keys

IF I AIN'T GOT YOU – Alicia Keys

How had he gotten through this?

Everyday, he would contemplate this. He'd been walking through an endless black tunnel, lost. She'd been by his side that time, but he had been blind.

He had taken a long reassessment of his life. Sure, he'd gone through his bad times: his brother stirring up trouble, Tanglewood affecting his work, but everything didn't matter when he had her.

She was his light in that tunnel, that hand that helped him back to his feet, the shoulder he could lean on.

Nothing in his life had made him feel so alive like she made him feel when he was with her. Nothing in the whole wide world could replace her.

She'd been by his side that whole time. All he had to do was reach out and hold onto her hand.


	6. Breathe In Breathe Out

BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT – Mat Kearney

BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT – Mat Kearney

People fell down, people died, people lost their way.

She of all people knew that. She'd lost her way, but he was the one who helped her back onto the right path.

They had really made it through the worst of the worst. Together.

He had been far from the man she had ever hoped to date, or even love. He came with his own set of troubles, just like herself, but there was just something special about him.

He was stronger than she could've ever hoped to be. He had suffered a lot too, but it didn't interfere with every single aspect of his life. She admired his courage, his determination, the light in his eyes when she looked into them to find herself falling.


	7. Trust Me

TRUST ME – The Fray

TRUST ME – The Fray

Trust.

He did. She did.

She would put her life in his hands, and his in hers.

They trusted each other with their lives, their hearts. In the beginning, they'd wanted each other. Now, they needed each other. They were each other's oxygen, they were each other's sun and sky.

Without each other, their lives were incomplete, half of their souls missing. Neither would ever forget the feeling of their lips locking for the first time, their first night together.

They trusted each other. Honestly, completely.


	8. Hey There Delilah

HEY THERE DELILAH – Plain White T's

HEY THERE DELILAH – Plain White T's

He played the guitar and sang, and she loved it.

She would always hum along to songs, and there was one in particular that got to her.

She was a sucker for love songs and serenading. He usually only played his guitar for her, he wrote songs for her about her, or them. They only made her fall more in love with him.

He was the kind of guy who would walk through fire if it meant getting to her and it made her heart swell.

She loved his songs and it made him love her more.

She was his Delilah.

He'd walk a thousand miles to her if there was no other way.


	9. Pictures of You

PICTURES OF YOU – The Last Goodnight

PICTURES OF YOU – The Last Goodnight

They were a team. They were coworkers. They were best friends. They were lovers.

The pictures of them around the apartment they now shared were evidence.

Some were of them in the field, others of them in the lab, looking like mega-nerds bending microscopes. They were coworkers.

Other pictures showed them with the rest of the team: Hawkes, Stella, Flack, Mac, Adam, and Sid. They would be celebrating someone's birthday or the closing of a huge case. They were coworkers.

There were many of them at various famous sites in New York City: the Statue of Liberty, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Empire State Building. They had the normal tourist-y pictures with funny faces and bunny ears. They were best friends.

There were only a few that had them kissing. Most of them candid shots taken by a snooping Flack.


	10. More than Anyone

SAVE ME – Remy Zero

MORE THAN ANYONE – Gavin DeGraw

He loved women in general. He was a male after all.

He loved Stella and Aiden like sisters. Stella, the older, wiser one that gave him advice when he needed it, and Aiden, his twin who liked to poke fun at him but was serious and supportive at the right times.

He loved his mother like his mother, of course.

But most of all, he loved her. She was his best friend, his girlfriend, and one day, his fiancée, and then his wife.

He loved her more than anyone he'd ever known. And he was never letting her go.


End file.
